Crystal Blue Disguise
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Our eyes hide all of our shame. Not many people can see the stories and emotions that our eyes can hold. But eventually, we all find someone that does... Edge/Maria
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well this is a new story! I actually intend to update and finish this one unlike many of my other ones. This is just the prologue... Reviews would be lovely!**

We all have our shame. Our eyes tell stories that we are too afraid to tell and expose all of our true emotions. Though, many can't look into someones eyes and discover all of the secrets that lay hidden beneath the skin; hidden in the back of our minds, buried by several thoughts that we try so hard to forget. A facade builds up, trying to cover the true emotion and all of the stories that our eyes hold.

But someday, everyone stumbles upon someone who can look into their eyes and see straight through that facade; who can truly discover who the real you is. And that person is your soul mate; your one true love. They can see everything you hide so deep inside of yourself and they can see you for who you truly are; most importantly, they can accept that person... accept you for who you are, and love you just the same.

These people are hard to find, but eventually we all do find them. Once we're lucky enough to find these people, we can never let them go. But sometimes, they slip right out of your reach...


	2. Destiny

**A/N: Now it begins...**

His name was Adam Copeland, though he was better known by his professional wrestling ring name, which was 'Edge.' It was kind of a silly name, but it fit him; Adam was always on Edge. Adam had suffered a really rough past; a past that he wasn't really comfortable discussing with anyone. He kept it all bottled up inside which lead him to be always on edge. His attitude scared a lot of people, purely because they didn't understand where he was coming from. Since he didn't like talking about his past, no one really knew why he acted the way he did. The only person who truly understood was his best friend in the world, Jay Reso. Jay was also a fellow wrestler, but he was more commonly known by his ring name of Christian. Jay was his childhood friend, so he witnessed almost everything Adam went through. Unfortunately, Jay had left WWE a few years beforehand, leaving Adam totally alone. Adam didn't mind it most days, what did these people mean to him? He'd much rather be alone than be surrounded by people who didn't understand him.

On this night, Adam sat alone on a old, dark, wooded bar stole, that was propped up in front of the wooden bar. His freehand rested on the cold, granite counter top, and his other hand was gripping a glass that only contained left over ice from the beverage he was previously drinking. He glanced down at his watch. 12:15am, it read. It was still so early on in the night for Adam. He decided that he could go for another round.

"Hey bartender!" Adam shouted. The balding, chubby barkeep turned around and glanced at Adam, waiting for him to continue. "Can I have another?"

"Another one of the same?" The bartender question, his rasping voice barely audible over the sound of the insanely loud music in the club. But Adam understood him, so he nodded, then the man turned away from him, and went off to fetch his drink.

Adam glanced around the club, several sweaty, dancing bodies filled it. He really didn't see the fun in dancing all night, especially with people you didn't know. If you ever became attached to them, there was a strong chance that you'd never see them again. Honestly, what was was the point of it? He just studied the swarm of bodies that were a few feet away. He noticed a girl move her way out of the bunch of people. She had long, curly auburn hair that bounced with each step she took. She was wearing a confident smirk on her face, as her eyes danced all around, probably glancing around the club. She swayed closer and closer to Adam, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He studied her face and body, realizing that it was far more familiar than he thought.

The woman he was gawking at was actually one of his fellow colleagues; her name was Maria Kanellis. Maria was one of the most popular Diva's on WWE due to her bright smile, beautiful face, outstanding personality, and the passion for the company that she had practically oozed off of her. Maria was absolutely breathtaking, and she was headed right into Adam's direction.

He watched as Maria's head slowly turned toward him, eventually their eyes met and Adam felt his face flush. He quickly glanced down at the counter top of the bar, threw an arm up to cover his face, then sunk down into his seat with his chest falling slightly onto the counter top. He silently prayed that she'd go off in another direction even though in the back of his mind he knew that he wanted, more than anything, for her to be right by his side. A few seconds passed, then the bartender came back over and slid the alcohol over in Adam's direction. He pulled it up to his lips then took a small sip. The alcohol stung his tongue, but tasted so wonderful. It was exactly the fix he needed.

He heard the a faint noise that sounded like footsteps echoing off the floors, then when they were extremely close, they just came to a dead stop. Then Adam heard a screech coming from beside him. He glanced over and saw that one of the stools was being pulled out, then he saw two long, tanned legs slide over it. His eyes trailed up from her legs until he reached her face; it was Maria. She turned to him and a smile came to her lips.

"Hey Adam," The redhead said sweetly. She sat there and waited silently for Adam to respond to her greeting, but little did she know, Adam was sitting there completely lost for words. Not many people approached him other than his fans, and no one that had ever approached him been as beautiful as Maria. Maria studied his face; a face that for so many years she had loved. His soft face, almost hidden behind the stubbly-beard he had growing. Then his beautiful crystal blue eyes had stolen away Maria's heart since the moment she had first seen him on her TV when she was a teenager. His eyes were unlike any eyes that she had ever seen in her life; and as she studied them she saw the pure emotion in Adam. His eyes danced in excitement which made the smile Maria was wearing widen.

Once Adam still didn't respond, Maria decided to continue, "Well, I know that we've never 'officially' met, but you know me and I know you." She extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Maria," Her smile was still bright.

Adam glanced down at her hand and debated on whether or not he wanted to shake it, finally he decided to do so. He reached his hand out and gripped her hand and shook it quickly, "I'm Adam. It's a pleasure to meet you." He now wore a smile that matched hers.

"Believe me," Maria said, "The pleasure's all mine. You've been one of my favorite wrestlers for a long time and I've been dying to have this conversation with you since '99. Funny how we've been working together for years and our paths just cross now, huh?"

Adam nodded in agreement. It was somewhat weird; they've been working together since 2005, and all of these years have slipped away without any contact being made between them. But that's what you get with such a busy schedule due to working for a high-demand company. "Yeah, it's funny how destiny works," He thought out loud.

Maria stole another glance at him, then nodded in agreement with a slight smile on her lips, "I'm glad that destiny finally worked out its way to me and you."

"Honestly," Adam took a long pause, "I am too," He finally said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Then he felt Maria's long arms slide over his, then he glanced down and watched Maria slyly grip onto his cup then pull it over to her direction. She shot her hand up in the air, "To destiny!" She shouted, then she brought the glass back down to her lips and took a long sip, intaking as much as she could. Then finally, she slammed the glass back down onto the counter top and exhaled sharply. "Damn, that was good. Good to know you have a good taste." She winked at him, and Adam could feel a blush burn onto his tanned cheeks. Maria giggled at him which only made Adam's cheeks become redder. "You're adorable," she remarked as she studied his familiar face.

Adam half smiled at her, "Well thanks Ria. But I prefer handsome." He let out a quick laugh and so did Maria. Maria's laugh was loud and contagious, when she continued to laugh so did Adam. Their laughter lasted another few seconds before Maria interrupted.

"Well okay handsome," She stuck her tongue out at him, which made Adam chuckle.

"You're pretty adorable yourself," He spoke softly and glanced down to the counter top, then back at Maria. She was once again wearing that bright smile on her gorgeous face, which made Adam smile to himself.

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but the second she did she heard her name being screamed from the dance floor. She turned around to see who was calling her and Adam glanced over her shoulder. Their eyes landed on a jumping and screaming Maryse Oullet who was standing on the outskirts of the dance floor. One of her arms were flailing in the air as she tried to catch Maria's attention. "Maria! Come here!" She screamed in her thick French-Canadian accent, then she waved for Maria to come forward. Maria put one finger up to signify 'one minute.' Then she turned back to Adam.

"Sorry Adam, but I have too go. My friends need me," She said with a sigh, then she glanced down at the floor. There was an awkward pause shared between them, then Maria glanced back up at him. "It was nice talking to you."

Adam nodded in agreement, "It was nice talking to you too... Maybe we could do it again some time." He hoped he didn't cross the line by saying that, but he couldn't help himself.

Maria smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that... You'll be seeing a lot more of me." She wore a playful grin which made Adam raise an eyebrow. "Well... I was traded from RAW to Smackdown. So I'll see you at the next show, champ." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she pulled away from him, and hopped off of the bar stool. "See you around." She waved at him before turning around and walking back to the dance floor.

"Bye!" She heard Adam call to her. She still wore a smile on her face as she felt Adam's eyes on her back as she sashayed over to Maryse.

"Well someone looks happy," Maryse remarked at Maria.

Maria shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maryse laughed, "C'mon Maria! Don't be like that. Obviously you have a thing for Copeland... But I'd watch out if I was you, he's always been a little... different."

Maria rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, "But that's just because no one's ever given him chance. I mean, c'mon Ryse. There's more to him than he lets on, and I'm willing to figure it out." Maryse sighed, she was never going to win this battle. Maria was right after all, and there's nothing she could do to change it. She was just afraid that something was going to happen to her best friend. No one really knew Adam after all, who knew what he actually was like. After a long pause, Maria spoke once again, "C'mon, let's dance!" She grabbed Maryse's hand the pulled her into the dance floor.

**A/N: So yeah, there's chapter one for you! Reviews would be lovely!**


	3. Airport Incident

**A/N: It's been a long time. I really need to stay on top of things.**

"I'll see you at the next show, champ." Where the words that Adam Copeland had been replaying in his head from the time Maria left a kiss dwelling on his tanned cheek until this very moment. That scene had never left his mind; it had completely taken over his thoughts. He had been functioning around that scene for the past eight hours. The thought wasn't just going to exit from his mind. He groaned, then rolled over for the millionth time in a row. Sunlight began to sting his eyelids, making him realize it was morning. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, cursing the morning for coming so soon. He hadn't slept a wink, and he had a long flight ahead of him to the next city, for a house show tonight. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep on the flight, he thought. But the way his mind was working, he wasn't going to be able to clear his mind long enough to be able to even think.

_{xxx}_

A few hours later, Adam found himself at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, making sure he had all of his stuff together before leaving to head to Ohio for a house show, and a pay-per-view the following night.

Wallet? He patted his pockets, check. Sunglasses? He looked down at the collar of his tee-shirt, to find his aviators neatly dangling from the tee, check. Ipo- His thoughts were cut off by a loud shrill, "EDGEEEEEEEEE!" Was heard from behind him. It was so high-pitched, it could make even a deaf person regain the ability to hear. A loud pitter-patter of footsteps followed, becoming louder and louder with each step that hit the tiled floor of the airport. He turned around to see a short, young teenager girl, probably about thirteen or so, holding out an trading card with him on it. "Can you sign this?" She asked shyly. After such a loud, obnoxious scream, she had the inside voice of a church mouse? Adam's eyes widened, then he nodded. He held his hands out and the little girl handed them over. "I'm your biggest fan," she admitted to the blonde as he studied the trading card. It was a picture of him from probably 2008. His hair was choppy and short compared to how it was now, and he was a little thinner. He was wearing that signature heel-smirk of his, and it said 'EDGE' in a weird font at the bottom of the card.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked the little girl, wearing a half smile on his face.

"I-I-Isabel," She told him, obviously completely star-struck that her favorite wrestler was standing right before her very eyes.

"That's such a pretty name," He told her. He wasn't even lying about it either; that's the thing with Adam, he's always completely honest with his fans. Which is probably why the crowd is so drawn to him. But he didn't understand why the fans were, but his co-workers weren't. He didn't understand it, really.

He took the black cap off of the sharpie in his hands, then put it in his mouth. He brought his knee up, and bent it. Then he rested the trading card on his thigh and signed, To Isabel, the girl with the pretty name. From, Edge. He took the cap off the sharpie and snapped it back on top of the sharpie as he stood back up, straight. He held of the sharpie and waited for Isabel to take back her belongings. She slowly grabbed them back then turned away from Adam.

Adam turned away from her direction and started walking through the airport. "I love you!" He heard the teenager squeak. He laughed, then turned around and went to scream, 'I love you too!' But his words were cut off right as his body collided with another. He crashed down to the floor, and so did whomever he hit. He lifted his upper body up, while apologizing to them. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Maria whom he had crashed into. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "I am so sorry," He apologized while turning a deep shade of red.

Maria shook her head and laughed a little,"It's fine." She tilted her head and looked up, realizing it was Adam. "Adam?" She asked. "I didn't even realize it was you." He smiled as a response, still embarrassed by what had occurred. He watched as Maria lifted her arms in his direction, "Help me up, you bum," She told him, as she giggled. Adam chuckled a little, then let her words sink in. He debated the idea, then realized it was a gentlemanly thing to do. He extended his arms then gently grabbed her soft, small hands with his. He slowly pulled her up to her feet, and apologized again when she was finally standing up. "Adam, it's fine, really," She said as she brushed herself off.

"I just feel bad," He said, making a sad face.

She waved her hand at him, "Don't feel bad. That's stupid." He nodded, "Now, you need to do something important." His heartbeat increased a little. What did she want him to do?

"Anything," He said without even thinking. He cursed himself, and hoped he didn't sound too eager. "I mean, I'd do anything for a beautiful girl," he played it off with a smile playing on his features.

Maria smiled, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face. "What you need to do is," She paused for a dramatic effect, "Tell me what seat you're in."

Adam snaked his hand around his back, slid his hand into his back pocket, pulled out the ticket, pulled his arm back around and handed the ticket to Maria. "Here," he said as she snatched the ticket out of his hands. She studied it, looking for his seat location.

"No fucking way!" She exclaimed, before turning to Adam. He raised a brow at her, questioning what the big deal was. "You're in A35 and I'm in A34. We're sitting right next to each other!" Adam couldn't suppress the wide, happy smile that was forming on his face, so he just let it stay there. "Want to walk with me. I mean, it's not like we're going to meet up again. So we might as well just stay together, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah. That's completely fine with me." He replied, still wearing that smile of his that Maria loved so much.

"Good," She said, smiling back. They stood there, just looking at each other, for a few seconds. "Uh. We should probably go so we don't miss our flight," Maria said, giggling a little. "C'mon." She grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him along through the rest of the airport. This girl already had him wrapped around her finger.

**A/N: I'll update soon. Hopefully. Review!**


End file.
